I'll Never Break Your Heart
by angelicbaby232
Summary: Confessing love is always the hardest to do when you think it might not work...


Disclaimer : This story was written by me and is not a real episode of In A Heartbeat. So I guess you could say I own the story itself. However, I do not own ANY of the characters in this story. Jamie, Val, Catie, Tyler and Hank are not mine. Disney owns them ALL. Not me! Get that in your mind, don't want you to sue me. Haha.... I think you get the picture. I don't want to start sounding like my History teacher with his lectures so I'll stop here... Read on! Haha...  
  
I'll Never Break Your Heart  
by: JordansGirl  
Jamie Waite stared at the beautiful, dark haired girl. He was in a gaze. They weren't going out yet, though everyone knew they liked eachother but just didn't know it yet. Well, they knew it but they wouldn't admit it.  
  
Catie Roth turned to him, "Jamie. Are you there?" She whispered not wanting Mr. Brinkmen, their Science teacher to hear her. He snapped out of the gaze when she started talking to him.  
  
"What? Yeah, I'm fine!" He said, a little embarrased that she'd spotted him staring at her. He picked up hs pencil pretendingt o write something, waiting for her to look back at the teacher.  
  
When she finally looked toward the front. He scolded himself, 'Stop doing that! She's going to know you LOVE her!'   
  
The bell rang and Jamie stopped Catie before she left to her locker.  
  
"Catie! Hey, ummm can we talk after school under the bleachers at .... say, 3:35. Be there." He said before walking off.   
  
"Okay Jamie." She said, joking, because he was gone far enough so he couldn't hear her. 'Why is he going so fast?' she just shrugged it off and went off to eighth period study hall.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~ After School ~*~*~*~*~  
  
The patiet brunette waited anxiously for Jamie. It was already 3:43. She sat with her back against the side of the bleacher pole. Hoping it wouldn't make a dirt spot on her black shirt.   
  
"Where is he?" She asked herself out loud looking inside her bookbag for her black and purple, leopard watch. It wasn't really her style to wear a watch on her wrist - so she kept it in the front pocket of her navy bookbag. Three fourty-five.  
  
She was hoping that he hadn't blown her off. She rolled her eyes. Every night she used to cry because of the time she got blown off by her ex boyfriend... that man ... was the one who broke her heart (keep that in mind). Then she jumped back to reality. He's late. He could be dead by now! Or, he might have gotten kidnapped by a mased murderer. 'Oh shut up, Catie.' she never liked thinking that stuff. Especially about Jamie.   
  
About ten minutes later, it was about Catie was packing up and ready to leave. Just then, Jamie came up behind her wondering where she was going.   
  
"Jamie! You are like..." She looked at her watch, "almost a half and hour late!" She screamed holding her arms out. He raised his eyebrow, glancing at his watch.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked, confused, "I said meet me here at three thirty-five."  
  
"Exactly." She calmed, "and it's about five to four and my mom will kill me if I get home after four. I promised I'd be home at four!!" She lectured.  
  
"What the heck?" He asked. "It's only three thirty. If anything I'm early. Here look." He showed her him watch. Twisting his arm.  
  
"Are you sure that's right?"  
  
"Yeah, I got this last night. Pretty cool, eh?" He asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah. Cool." She said, smartly. "Look, Jamie, you scared me to death."  
  
"What? How did I scare you?" Jamie asked interested. 'Does she care about me?' he asked him, smiling in his head, but didn't show it.  
  
"Well..... uh.... you see...." She stuttered. "Well, that i might be dead when I get home after fuor - even though I won't because my clock's wrong."  
  
"Yea?" He asked. "You mean, you weren't worried about me?"  
  
She looked to the ground. "Yes. I was." She admitted.  
  
"Okay well, get back to what I came here for." Jamie said. "Look, I..."  
  
"Jamie, what is it?" She asked, concered. She could tell by the sound in his voice that it wasn't good.  
  
"It's just that," He began again. His mouth opened but nothing came out. 'Say it, KID!' He scolded himself, once again. "I LOVE YOU!" He screeched out fast. He closed his eyes, not wanting to hear her reaction.  
  
She swung her hands around his neck. She didn't let him go. She was on her tip-toes. She kept her eyes closed tight. When he felt her reaction he was amazed. She hugged him tighter. He had his arms out to the side when he knew she wouldn't let go he put his arms tighter around her waist. She let go.   
  
Catie searched his face as if trying to find a deep secret.   
  
"Jamie,"Her voice cracked. "I know.." She continued holding back tears that clung to her eyes. "I know that you won't hurt me or break my heart" She let the tears drown her face.  
  
He couldn't stand seeing her cry like that, "No, no I won't. Stop. Stop crying. I can't see you like this."  
  
She hugged him once more.   
  
"I can't let you go.." Jamie whispered, "I love you, Catie. I won't ever let you go again."  
  
She looked him in the eyes. "I know..."  
  
  
  
  



End file.
